The Perfect Kingdom
by SilverWing2
Summary: I wrote this poem in English class one day when I got really bored. No pairings.


Disclaimer: They aren't mine but the poem is!  
  
  
  
  
  
Far, far away in a perfect land  
  
There stood a perfect castle.  
  
It looked tall and proud 'gainst the sky  
  
But oh, God was it ever a hassle.  
  
*  
  
The perfect kingdom and its perfect people  
  
Had only one problem to make one think  
  
How a perfect kingdom could be  
  
When everything was pink.  
  
*  
  
Now the princess of this perfect world  
  
Where everything was pink,  
  
Always had her own way and  
  
If she didn't she'd cause a stink.  
  
*  
  
"Everything should be pink in my kingdom,  
  
And maybe the whole wide world." Said she.  
  
So one by one things were painted  
  
The color she wanted them to be.  
  
*  
  
The houses and cars and horses and bars  
  
The trees and ice rink and school and sinks  
  
The clothes and hats and dogs and cats  
  
The whole damn place was pink!  
  
*  
  
Then, on a perfect day  
  
A boy came dressed in black  
  
With him wearing blues and greens  
  
Were three boys at his back.  
  
*  
  
They traveled through the perfect kingdom  
  
And to the perfect pink castle.  
  
Along the way they met the king  
  
And found him to be an asshole.  
  
*  
  
"You my good sirs should leave this place  
  
In search of a land for black."  
  
"And you my king," Said the one in green  
  
"Can go sit on a tack."  
  
*  
  
They traveled up the pinkish steps  
  
And to the castle door.  
  
There they found a neon pink  
  
'Welcome' mat on the floor.  
  
*  
  
"This princess has gone crazy,  
  
I'm sure that she's insane."  
  
With that the one with dark blue eyes  
  
Pulled on the doorbell chain.  
  
*  
  
Within minutes the door was opened  
  
And the room all eyes did see.  
  
The room was all one color  
  
Can you guess which one it be?  
  
*  
  
"This.this is disgusting."  
  
Said the one with golden hair.  
  
"I'd never force this on my people.  
  
It would be totally unfair."  
  
*  
  
So the boys in blues and greens  
  
Stepped inside the house.  
  
All the while wondering  
  
If this princess was a louse. [1]  
  
*  
  
The boy in black was close behind  
  
And had yet to speak a word  
  
But when he met the princess  
  
We're sure the whole kingdom heard!  
  
*  
  
"My lady, I am from the next kingdom  
  
Where we use greens and blues and such.  
  
Pink it a very wonderful color  
  
Though I fear you've used too much.  
  
*  
  
"Too much of a good thing  
  
Is never good at all.  
  
You need a little color,  
  
And it's me that you should call.  
  
*  
  
"My kingdom is filled with colors  
  
Orange, blue, red and green.  
  
My kingdom is very colorful,  
  
It has the most color ever seen."  
  
*  
  
What? What was this?  
  
Someone who didn't like pink?  
  
Oh the horror and utter madness  
  
God, did she need a drink.  
  
*  
  
"My dear prince from a kingdom of color,  
  
You live in your world and I in mine.  
  
What does it matter to you?  
  
I like pink just fine."  
  
*  
  
The prince just sadly shook his head.  
  
"Your majesty, this is not your fate.  
  
For if YOU cared, you'd already know  
  
That pink is a color your peasants hate."  
  
*  
  
The princess went into shock  
  
And a horrible.never mind.  
  
The princess died.  
  
Soon the kingdom was fine.  
  
*  
  
After a drunken celebration  
  
The prince in black  
  
Gathered paint with color  
  
Then turned to the boys in back.  
  
*  
  
"My friends, I am asking for you help.  
  
We need to fix this 'perfect' kingdom.  
  
When we are done we can gather the people  
  
And again get drunk and have some fun!"  
  
*  
  
So the five boys  
  
In greens, black and blues,  
  
Repainted the kingdom  
  
And emptied the sloughs.  
  
*  
  
The perfect kingdom was painted  
  
In less than half an hour,  
  
And then the perfect kingdom  
  
Stood tall with color power.  
  
*  
  
This story is now over.  
  
I hope it made you think.  
  
The moral of this story is  
  
If you like pink, we hate you, you stink.  
  
*  
  
[1] Louse - 1. A small wingless insect that infests the hair or skin of people and animals, causing great irritation. It has a flat body and sucks blood. (Sounds like Relena to me.) 2. Any one of various other insects that infest animals or plats, such as the bee louse and the plat louse or aphid. 3. Any one of certain other superficially similar arthropods, such as the book louse or the wood louse. 4. A mean, contemptible person. 


End file.
